Territorio
by Nymmeria
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que sólo los leones marcan su territorio? ¿Una serpiente también lo hace? Pero... ¿lo hará de la misma forma?


Saludando a varios funcionarios con un seco movimiento de su aristocrática cabeza, avanzaba entre los pasillos del ministerio. Vestía para la ocasión: traje negro, camisa blanca, cinturón y zapatos negros. Remataba el conjunto un abrigo entallado del mismo color que el traje. Simple pero perfecto. Tal y como le gustaba a su chico. Repasaba la información que había recogido y volvía a sonreír. Esa sonrisa ladina que más de uno conocía y temía. ¡Pobre chico! Aprendería por las malas.

Detuvo su andar ante la oficina de su pareja y examinó al secretario de éste.

De complexión común, pelo castaño y ojos negros; rondaría la veintena. Estaba concentrado en unos informes cuando se sintió observado y alzó la mirada.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Zabini- no había ni un ápice de simpatía en su voz.

-Buenas tardes Sr.…- contestó moviendo su mano como si le costara recordar.

-Brown- suspiró (como tantas veces) el muchacho.

-Oh! Si es cierto…- de nuevo asomó la sonrisa ladina - perdone mi falta de memoria.

-Avisaré al Sr. Weasley de que ha llegado- anunció el secretario con una mueca de desagrado en sus labios.

-Un momento- pidió –quisiera hablar con usted un segundo, si no le molesta.

-Usted dirá- el muchacho cruzó las manos sobre los papeles ligeramente nervioso. El hombre que tenía delante, se quitó con tranquilidad su abrigo negro. Lo colocó pulcramente sobre la silla vacía frente al joven, y se recargó en la mesa del funcionario.

-Verás Michael, ¿puedo llamarte Michael verdad?- no le dejó replicar- en realidad he venido para hablar de tu estrategia. ¿Sabes? No has sido muy sutil, eso de cambiar reuniones para ponerlas justo antes de la cena, y oh! sorpresa: traerle algo de cenar; llamarlo en días festivos para recordarle citas, llenarlo de informes para que no pueda llegar a nuestros encuentros para comer…

Michael Brown, secretario del señor Ronald Weasley, quedó durante un momento totalmente en shock. Le habían descubierto. Pero paso rápido, él era muy listo o eso creía. Apretó las manos enlazadas para recuperar el control.

-Lo lamento señor Zabini, pero no se de lo que me está hablando- interrumpió rogando porque su voz fuera firme y no dejara ver lo ansioso que estaba por acabar esa conversación.

-Por favor…. Trátame con respeto pequeño- dijo sin levantar la voz pero sonando acertadamente amenazante- cometiste dos errores; uno: fijarte en algo mío y dos: subestimarme.

-Yo…- intentó murmurar el joven, de repente consciente de la cercanía del otro mago.

-Aún no he terminado- interrumpió con un gesto seco de la mano derecha- Verás, nunca debes menospreciar a una serpiente. Nadie juega a este juego mejor que nosotras y, pequeño, yo soy una de las mejores.

El pobre muchacho no comprendía nada de lo que le decía ¿serpientes? Debía estar loco. Pero justo cuando iba a replicar, la puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella salió el señor Weasley.

-Blaise… ¿Cuándo has llegado?- preguntó con una sonrisa - ¿Llevas mucho esperando?-

Ron llevaba un pantalón marrón oscuro con zapatos y cinturón a juego; suéter beige de cuello cuadrado sobre una camisa blanca. _Mmmmm hermoso y sexy, como siempre_ pensó el aludido.

-He llegado hace un rato, pero tranquilo- contestó aun sin levantarse de la mesa pero dirigiéndole una sonrisa- Michael ha sido muy amable. ¿Sabías que su familia materna tiene una villa en la Toscana? Me comentaba que podía conseguirme una botella de su propia cosecha- en ese momento encaró al confundido muchacho - ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

El pobre secretario se atragantó con su lengua intentando negar y explicarse, cosa que interpretó su superior como un intento de respuesta. Ron automáticamente cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

 _Esto va muy bien,_ pensó en ese instante la astuta serpiente.

-¡Dolce vita! –exclamó Blaise como si recordara de pronto- un buen nombre ¿no crees? – volvió su mirada al pelirrojo con una de sus inocentes sonrisas.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos si no queremos perder la reserva del restaurante- comentó Ron mientras recogía su americana de piel color café, regalo de su estupendo novio. De repente parecía que tenía prisa.

-Ufff Tienes razón – respondió Blaise mirando su reloj- no me había dado cuenta que era tan tarde – se levantó y volvió a colocarse el abrigo.

Mientras la pareja hablaba, el joven suspiró algo aliviado de que la extraña conversación hubiera acabado. Desde luego, ese tipejo estaba loco. A partir de ahora debía tener más cuidado, le había estado investigando, porque todo lo que había dicho era cierto.

-Bueno, nos vemos otro día- se despidió cortésmente Blaise- y felicita a tu hermana por lo del bebé, de nuestra parte.

-¿Tu hermana está embarazada?-interrogó Ron a su subordinado, pero quien contestó fue su pareja.

-Sí Rojo, ¿no lo sabías?- usó el mote cariñoso a conciencia. Ron por su parte murmuró un _no tenía ni idea_ y le tomó del brazo para ir hacia los ascensores.

Pero al cabo de unos segundos, Ron se disculpó diciendo que había olvidado algo y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta su oficina. Cuando estuvo frente a su subordinado y sin previo aviso, lo cogió de las solapas de su camisa y lo alzó con una fuerza desconocida.

Cuando los ojos azules se clavaron con ira en los negros; el muchacho tembló.

-Atiende porque sólo lo diré una vez- el aliento del pelirrojo golpeaba la cara del otro mago y la furia de sus ojos lo dejó petrificado- Si vuelves a coquetear, mirar o simplemente respirar, demasiado cerca de mi pareja; te freiré a _cruciatus_ de aquí a la puñetera Toscana. ¿Ha quedado claro?- Michael estaba tan asustado frente a este desconocido Ron que tardó un poco en reaccionar asintiendo efusivamente- No te he oído- instó.

-S-sí- consiguió tartamudear.

-Bien, si esta todo claro me marcho- y justo antes de salir de la estancia se giró para añadir- Al volver quiero los informes en mi mesa. Terminados.

Con pasos rápidos alcanzó de nuevo a Blaise frente al ascensor; que lo esperaba con una sonrisa divertida en la boca.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó la serpiente al león, mientras entraban en el habitáculo.

Justo cuando las puertas se cerraban el león se abalanzó sobre los labios de su presa, con hambre. _Oh si! Todo está perfecto,_ pensó la serpiente enroscándose alrededor del confiado cazador.


End file.
